


【伉俪】Hooked

by horoyoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoyoi/pseuds/horoyoi





	【伉俪】Hooked

在看清朴珍荣风衣里面的风景时，林在范觉得自己的脑袋砰地爆炸了。

 

黑色的、交叉缠绕在胸口的两根绑带。

绑得有些紧绷的边缘将胸口挤出浅浅一道沟壑来，衬着朴珍荣白玉般的皮肤透出异常的性感。

 

“你就这样上了一整天的班？”

林在范听到自己的声音沙哑的有些陌生，在得到朴珍荣的一个点头后，手微微颤抖着摸向那两根交错的黑色去。

 

热的。

他指尖触及的地方都浮起细密的颗粒来，虽然大脑一片空白，可是在掠过被黑色包裹着的乳尖时，还是准确捕捉到了朴珍荣从喉间溢出的那声轻哼。

 

“解开吧？嗯？”

他自说自话地将手绕过朴珍荣的身体，摸到背后去。  
朴珍荣的头乖巧的靠在他肩上，有那么一两根发丝翘起来搔着他的脸侧。林在范闻着对方身上淡淡的奶香味，解着对方身后绑带的手不自觉颤了起来。

 

解不开。  
怎么都解不开。

 

朴珍荣安安静静地等了一会，见他吭哧吭哧喘着粗气努力又解不开的样子，忍不住弯起了眼睛。

 

“别解了。”

林在范闻声打住，视线跟着朴珍荣细白的指尖移动，他捏住胸口那两根绑带，不急不缓地向下拉开，那两粒鲜红的肉粒就这样显露出来，附近的软肉被绑带边缘勒地溢出一些来，显得肉感又色情。

林在范的呼吸骤然重了，朴珍荣的眼睛却还是那么干净清澈，仿佛他刚刚做的事情仅仅是喝了一口水那么单纯。

 

他不是人类。  
是蛊惑人心的妖精。

 

座椅突然被放倒，朴珍荣瞪着一双圆眼，像受惊的小动物一样轻叫了一声，手有些不安的放在胸口。

太可爱了。

 

林在范惊觉自己像个变态一样，脑中满溢的都是如何蹂躏朴珍荣，让他红着眼睛发出小猫一样的哭声的想法。

 

而实质他也这么做了。

他对着那两颗饱满的肉粒又是咬又是舔，手还不安分地在对方腿间作祟，引得朴珍荣猛地收紧了双腿扬起脖子轻喘，胸口却还是犹豫不决地靠向他。

 

林在范从来没觉得他能对一个人产生这么强烈的渴望，不管是生理上还是心理上，哪怕怀里抱着他，身体融进对方的身体，心理却还是渴望再拥有他更多一点，距离再近一点。

 

几根手指在狭窄的甬道里弯曲，又伸直开。  
林在范眼神直直地注视着朴珍荣，微微皱起的眉头，牙齿压在唇上浅浅的痕迹，哪怕是只有一点点的细微变化，他也一个都不想错过。

 

直到那通道变得湿软而进出顺畅时，朴珍荣终于不再压抑了。他微微张开的唇间溢出些许轻吟，呼吸随着林在范手上的动作时紧时慢。  
或许是哪里不太满意，他又皱起了漂亮的眉，伸手握住了林在范的手腕。  
林在范没动，等着朴珍荣开口，但没想到朴珍荣就着抓住他手腕的动作，带动着他在自己身体里进出起来。

他动作有些急躁了，手指在甬道活动发出咕叽咕叽的水声，林在范被牵着手腕动作着，脑袋里浑浆浆的，一时分不清是他在操朴珍荣还是朴珍荣在用身体反向强奸着他的手指。

 

朴珍荣动作越来越快，林在范跟着他的节奏弯曲起手指，在按压到内壁某一处时朴珍荣猛地弓起了身子，饱满的唇张开发出几个颤抖的音节，就这么跟着泄了出来。

 

完全没碰前面，就这样靠着后面高潮了。

朴珍荣脸颊晕上淡淡的粉红，他一边喘着，一边把头埋进了林在范的怀里。可是那双红得滴血的大耳朵还是出卖了他现在懊悔又害羞的心情。

 

“舒服吗？”

林在范笑着俯下身去吻那双耳朵，怀里的脑袋非常轻微地点了点，继而又埋得更深。

 

那双葱白似的手不知什么时候移到了林在范的腿间，隔着两层布料，顺着勾勒出的形状捋了两把硬物。

“我来帮你吧？”

怀里的人抬起头来，刘海被弄的乱糟糟的，上挑的眼角还带着些许潮红，没得到林在范的回应，他有些犹豫着，伸出软舌舔了舔嘴唇。

“用嘴。”

 

林在范脑袋里那根弦断了。

 

在这之前从没想过的，他干净又单纯的珍荣儿伏在他腿间，努力地吞吐着他的那根。  
他手指握着根部吞了进去，有意避开牙齿，但还是因为不熟练而使虎牙刮到头部，林在范倒吸一口气却舍不得怪他，伸手去摸朴珍荣乱了的黑发。

被顺了毛的人抬起眼睛对上林在范的视线。嘴里塞得满满的，像偷腥的小猫，眼睛却不知为何泛起些泪花。

 

朴珍荣总是这样。

林在范想。

表现总是和动作相反。  
做着色情的事情却骗偏单纯无辜的看着他；明明是自己在控制局面却是一副被欺负了的样子。

他是真的很会。

 

完全不知道林在范脑袋里想了些什么的朴珍荣还在独自努力着。  
那根越来越热的硬物戳动着他柔软的口腔内壁，却完全没有要结束的意思，弄得他嘴角发红，他嘬了口泛红的头部，最终还是吐了出来。

林在范有些抱歉地笑了笑，摸过朴珍荣的后颈十分温柔地吻上去，湿滑的舌尖不断交缠爆发出更大的一股热潮。啧啧水声听得朴珍荣有些害羞，鼻间溢出几声喘息，手上却还是没停止动作。

手指圈起包裹着性器，轻缓又到位地撸动着整根，不知想起了什么，他握住柱身，将胸口靠上去。  
林在范间隙低头看了眼，正看到朴珍荣握着硬物从颈间滑下来，一路留下些湿润的痕迹，在中间浅浅的沟壑中滑动了一下，接着来到了两边。  
他鲜红的乳尖在接触到硬物的热度时站立了起来，去磨蹭头部间的小孔，手指在根部时紧时松地握着。

 

太刺激了。

林在范额头青筋暴起，呼吸也骤然重了起来，朴珍荣泛红的胸口刺激着他的视觉，快感像浪潮一样将他吞进，他低喘着摸了摸朴珍荣红肿的唇瓣。

“再帮我含一下。”

朴珍荣乖乖的低下头又将硬物纳入了口中，卖力地吮着，他感觉到林在范握住了他的后脑勺，有些粗鲁地在他嘴里顶弄起来。

“哈…我快…珍荣吐出来吧…”

他推了推朴珍荣的肩，可他一动不动，抬着那双眼尾上挑的眼，在林在范努力抽出的那一刻收紧口腔狠狠吸了一口。

 

操。

射精那一刻林在范大脑一片空白，等他视线慢慢聚焦，这才看清被自己弄的一团糟的朴珍荣。

湿成一缕缕的刘海上，颤抖的睫毛上，和他饱满的嘴唇上，全部都是林在范射出来的东西。

他微微闭起一只眼睛，积在眼皮上的白浊就流了下来，林在范正准备给他擦掉，他却伸出舌头连同嘴角的一并舔了去。

林在范目光猛地黯了。

 

好想吻他。  
好想把他的一切都藏起来私自占有。

 

当朴珍荣对他弯起眼睛笑时，林在范想，他对朴珍荣的渴求怕是这辈子都看不到尽头了。


End file.
